


A Reading for Professor Trelawney

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	A Reading for Professor Trelawney

"There is one who sends his sons away  
To a different sort of school  
He delivers lactose by light of day  
But follows a golden rule

He will see a photo of you  
And totally smitten he will be  
It is you he's meant to betrothe to  
And it's best if you agree"

"What kind of tea reading is that?" Trelawney thought as she walked away.


End file.
